


The Gavin Family <3

by orphan_account



Category: Clone High, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Gavin Brothers had a secret brother all along named Wilbur, but his nickname was "Magenta Magenta". They kept him locked in the basement and would put him on face-cam during meals. Wilbur had a boyfriend who got to sit at the table. The Gavin's dads were The Onceler and The Lorax, and they loved each other dear
Relationships: Magenta Magenta/Wekapipo (JoJo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS COMPLETE SATIRE DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY THANK YOU AND MY APOLOGY

Kristoph was getting into his Lois cosplay as Klavier got into his Chris Griffin cosplay. Onceler was Stewie, Wekapipo was Peter, Magenta was Meg, and Lorax was Joe. They all than entered the comic con when all of a sudden Magenta got angry. He grew taller and grew muscles, turning purple. "MAGENTA ANGRY! MAGENTA SMASH PUNY KRISTOPH!" Mag- Mulk said as he grabbed Kristoph and smashed him into the ground over and over again. When he finished, he took Kristophs Lois cosplay and put it on himself, and gave Kristoph Meg.

Angel Dust was floating around sniffing everyone while in his Funny Valentine cosplay, and then got smashed by Ringos Country Kitchen Buffet table. Fuck Angel Dust.

"I luv you Maglois" Wekapeter said as he did a sexy pose.

"I luv you to Wekapetah" Maglois responded as the ground below them started shaking as they started floating in the air and shaking violently. Everyone watched in fear as they started merging into one.The air smelled like onions, as a purple ogre with a grid cut and a ballerina dress with tap shoes gracefully floated down. Everyone stared at awe.

Wekagentshrek.


	2. Wekagentshrek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wekagentshrek

Farrubf wi2vwsbwkiww fart


	3. The Bicools

Kristoph decided to go to Starbucks cause he loved Da Vinky Espresso. As he was ordering, a teenager with a......bruh really with a huge butt. Bruh a teenager????No. Behind him was his bicool gang that had him and a tiny man and a punk man. They made monkey noises as they started jumping everywhere and knocking everything down, along with Da Vinky Espresso machine.

Kristoph was ANGERY.

Kristoph than grew long nails and started morphing into a wolf. He than ran towards the group, and sat them down.

"YOU RUDE ASS DELINQUWNTS NOW I CAM'T HAVE ANY OF MY DA VINKY ESPRESSO OMG I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT!" Kristoph cried out as the Bicools than summoned Da Vinky Espresso machine. Kristoph than transformed back and started doing Whip and Nae Nae. Everyone joined as Wekagentshrek barged in and ate everyones Da Vinky Espresso.


End file.
